1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine including a filter device, a support, or an auxiliary damper, using pressure of water supplied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus which agitates laundry and wash water to wash the laundry. Washing machines are classified into a horizontal axis washing machine and a vertical axis washing machine. The horizontal axis washing machine washes laundry by tumbling the laundry along an inner peripheral surface of a rotary tub when the horizontally arranged rotary tub rotates about a horizontal axis thereof in forward and backward directions. The vertical axis washing machine includes a pulsator therein and washes laundry using a water stream produced by the pulsator.
Foreign substances such as lint or residues occur in the process of washing laundry. A washing machine includes a filter device in order to prevent failure of the washing machine due to infiltration of such foreign substances. An existing filter device mainly utilizes a method in which wash water is lifted up by means of driving a pulsator and then returns back to a reservoir through a filter. However, such a method has problems in that lifting up wash water consumes energy owing to fluid resistance and washing capacity is wasted due to formation of blades for production of a water stream in the pulsator or the like. In addition, there is the inconvenience of having to replace or clean the filter device in order to eliminate the filtered foreign substances.
In addition, there are problems in that a support by which a washing machine rests on the floor has to be installed as an additional device and a structure of manually operating the support is difficult to adjust the balance of the washing machine.
An existing washing machine is provided with a vibration device as means of damping vibration of a rotating rotary tub. However, since the vibration device is attached to only a lower portion of the rotary tub, vibration may not be efficiently attenuated.